


i'll always find you

by fromtheblock



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: And love, M/M, One Shot Collection, and everything, and idk what to say else, and maybe some other members too, just enjoy?, just some fantasies é.é, lot of smut, possible angst but very light
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-23 04:42:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20236912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromtheblock/pseuds/fromtheblock
Summary: no matter the place, the time or the situation (¬‿¬)





	i'll always find you

**Author's Note:**

> (i'll only post one shots coz i have so many ideas and i'm a chanbaek whore SO HERE WE ARE  
i hope you'll like them  
love love love  
(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧)
> 
> for this one, just casual sex on a train  
¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Being a train controller is not an easy job. It requires a hard shell and especially a strong mental. Baekhyun is new to ‘the business’, but he already has his _jerks list_. He was insulted several times, spat on, begged and some sobbed on him. He hates all these outbursts of feelings, if only people could have a little more self-control he would feel less embarrassed to be in the company of the human race. But Baekhyun must deal with it, it’s part of his job anyway.

Those who think that fining fraudsters is super enjoyable... they're right. Baekhyun feels like a superhero armed with his super-pad who punishes the criminals who get on the train without paying. He doesn't do this profession only for that, he likes to travel. Well, it’s always the same travel, but the scenery is so beautiful and he can't get enough of it.

Baekhyun works in the afternoon and in the early evening, he is present when the last train leaves the station. In general, at this time, the train is practically empty so he, usually, doesn’t work much.

His friends often ask him if he ever took the opportunity to flirt with passengers, to pick up numbers and shit, but in reality Baekhyun never found the person who could make him hard with a single look (yep that’s _exactly_ his type). They may say that he is too demanding and he will never find anyone, but he doesn't care, he needs to be stimulated, to be attracted. He attracts people, very often, but he’s never really interested. He adores to be praised, but he doesn't like to get hit on. He wants to be the one to flirt and it practically never happens. That's why he's single, but he’s okay with that.

And then it’s not on a train that he will meet his ideal person.

Chanyeol feels bad, he plays nervously with his curly hair and unconsciously taps his foot against the opposite empty seat. He is not a fraudster, just the idea of cheating at a test makes him sick, but tonight he has no ticket.

He arrived right on time to catch the last train so he didn‘t have time to go to the terminal to buy his ticket, he didn’t want to take the risk of missing his train and being unable to return home.

He really, truly, sincerely hope that the controller will not pass tonight.

“Good evening sir, can I please see your transport ticket?”

Ah, wasted.

His anxiety doubles when his eyes rise on a man in uniform.

“I-uh-good evening - I.” He wants to bang his head against the wall because of his inability to make a sentence without stuttering.

“Do you have a transport ticket, sir?” Inevitably, because of his ‘agitation’, the controller quickly understands that the young man doesn’t have his ticket. He's used to it now.

Chanyeol doesn’t roll in money and a fine would fall awfully severely badly. He really hates this day.

“No, I'm sorry, I did-.” He sighs, is he really trying to make excuses? He’s the first to condemn fraudsters. “I just didn't have time, I was late.”

“You know you have the right to come and see us to buy a ticket on the train?”

He really wants to faceplam right now, especially since he becomes red with shame in front of the controller (who doesn’t hide his smile).

“N-no.”

“Listen, you seem friendly so maybe we can keep it between us?”

“Really??”

He surprised himself, this is the first time Baekhyun has offered to turn a blind eye to a fine.

“Yes, but you have to promise to remain silent.”

“O-oh, yes, of course. Thank you very much I... I don't know how to thank you?”

Baekhyun's smile lengthens a little more, he has an idea.

“You could tell me your name.”

“Chanyeol.”

“_Chanyeol_.” The name rolls perfectly on his lips. He likes it, it's pretty, it suits him well.

The said-Chanyeol smiled shyly, slightly embarrassed by the controller’s gaze.

“Tell me _Chanyeol_, is it a habit for you to break the rules?”

He shakes his head frantically and Baekhyun laughs at the childish expression that settles on his very masculine face. An adorable paradox.

“No, it's the first time. And I won't do it again.”

“I see. Do you really want to redeem yourself, hm?”

“Y-yes.” It's so contradictory, he hesitates and at the same time he's sure. Is this controller playing with his brain or what?

“All right, I know exactly what you can do.”

Baekhyun no longer recognizes himself, he has always been excited and somewhat kinky, but never that much. He looks at the young man and he has this irrepressible urge to jump on him.

_Don’t go against your instincts, it's natural after all_, so he settles on Chanyeol's thighs. The latter looks at him with his big eyes visibly confused, but he doesn’t reject him.

“You rode my train without paying-”

Chanyeol remains silence, still in shock, but that doesn’t discourage Baekhyun who rubs against the muscular thighs of the boy.

“Then let me ride _you_.”

Baekhyun is hard, so damn hard, and the boy didn't even touch him. He didn't even do anything actually, it's just his look, his face, his shyness, his voice, his smell, everything. Baekhyun fell really hard for the boy the second he saw him. He never wanted anyone as much as he wants this guy right now, on this seat. No matter if it's forbidden on the train, no one else is there (or whatever he just doesn’t care) so he unbuttons the boy's pants.

“B-but, we are-”

“On my train, yes. If you don't want everyone to know you're a fraudster, you'll have to keep me busy, because I'm very loud.” He whispers the last words in the hollow of his ear. Baekhyun arches an amused eyebrow when he feels Chanyeol's cock twitch under him.

He releases the bulge from his cloth cage and does the same for him. He doesn't have a second to lose, his cock is in crisis, red and already leaks some fluid. _Already fucked up._

When he settles back on Chanyeol, he impales himself directly on the other’s cock, unprepared. Both gasps at the same time, fuck the sensation is breathtaking.

Baekhyun is single so he takes care of himself very frequently and that turns out to be useful apparently, but even with this earlier preparation he felt it burn deep inside him. Chanyeol is just getting sucked in by Baekhyun's hole and he really struggles to breathe.

“O-oh fuck, yo-u’re so.. big.”

Probably the biggest cock of his life, he's been in him for a second and he already feels full. He waits no longer to move and set his own rhythm while Chanyeol looks at him, amazed. The controller is really beautiful even with this hideous uniform. He is even more when his hair moves to the rhythm of his hips and spreads over his delicate face.

“You're so good, so… s-so good.”

Baekhyun fucks himself on Chanyeol's huge cock and moans some 'fuck' and ‘so good’ between his breaths, that’s so indecent, that go straight into Chanyeol's cock. Baekhyun releases a loud and high-pitched cry of surprise when Chanyeol thrusts a single time and directly aims his prostate.

“Oh fuck, Chanyeol.”

And the moans become desperate and frustrated, Baekhyun tries unsuccessfully to aim again at his prostate. Many and many attempts and he doesn’t succeed, alone he can’t succeed.

“Cha-nyeol, please.”

But Chanyeol doesn’t move, he contemplates the boy bouncing on his cock, a beautiful sight.

“Please please plea-se.”

Oh it's pathetic, more than pitiful, it's desperate and humiliating. Baekhyun begging tirelessly, he begs him in tears of frustration.

“Pleas-e fuck me, I need you, I-ahh.”

Chanyeol gives Baekhyun what he wanted; deep, wild and well-targeted thrusts. Each time, he strikes the prostate of the controller who cries with pleasure. Faster and faster, the rhythm becomes animalistic and Baekhyun must cling to the broad shoulders of the boy to avoid falling. He is literally rip in half by Chanyeol's expert thrusts and he asks for them again and again.

“Ahh, fuck, you’re so so s-o good.”

He can no longer contain his voice which turns into something extremely slutty, Chanyeol is forced to put his hand over his mouth to prevent him from screaming.

“Ch-anye-ol, I’m-“

His body want to abandon him and the heat in his lower belly becomes powerful, he just wants to cum right now.

“T-touch me ple-ase.”

Relieved to feel Chanyeol's fingers stroke his cock, he is about to cum.

“No no no please, please, plea-se.” He starts to cry again. Chanyeol forms a cock ring with his fingers and prevents him from cumming. Powerless, he squirms more and more and pushes his nails on the boy's shoulders.

“Ple-e-e-a-se.”

More and more pathetic. His cheeks are so wet with tears, his brain is disconnected, he just feels the over-stimulation that Chanyeol puts him through by violating his prostate over and over again. He feels like he's leaving his body and fuck it's good, it's so good. He wants this cock every day.

Chanyeol cums inside Baekhyun with a long and low moan. It’s only when he recuperates from his orgasm that he releases Baekhyun. His fingers loosen the grip and caresses apologetically the boy's member, who comes a few seconds later. His eyes roll, his head falls back and his mouth wide open releases a silent moan as he comes on Chanyeol.

He collapses against Chanyeol's torso _literally_ drained of all these forces.

“Fucking hell, that was... Fucking hell.”

No one made him cry like that, no one. No one had fucked him like that, no one. No one had made him feel so desperate and so good in his life, no one.

“Did I redeem myself?”

Baekhyun can't help but smirk and nod.

"Oh yeah, definitely."

"Thank you... Baekhyun."

He wrinkles his eyes and decodes the badge on the controller's chest.

“Oh no, thank _you_ Chanyeol.”

Yeah, thank you for making his heart beat like that.


End file.
